A New Beginning
by gamepunk510
Summary: The true Keyblade master is here and ready to fight to the end! Theres all new allies and all new enemys!
1. The True Keyblade Master

**A New Beginning**

Authors note: This is my first fanfic so it might not be too good, but I'm going to try my best. Kingdom Hearts is my favorite videogame so that is why I'm writing this. Hope tou like it. (And there will probably be another author's note at the bottom and also at the beginning of every chapter.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or most of the characters in this story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The True Keyblade Master

A boy around the age of 13 was walking down an alleyway in Traverse Town. He goes by the name of Blair, but his real name is Blaine. He had short dirty blond hair and very dark brown eyes, but where hidden behind black, round sunglasses. He was wearing a long, ankel length, black, leather trench coat and black leather pants. Under his trench coat her wear a black t-shirt. He also had black leather gloves that held the Ultima Weapon Keyblade in his right hand and the Kingdom Key Keyblade in his left hand. He was ready to fight at any moment.

Blair walked around the second district and went to the top of the Gizmo Shop.

"I wonder if I can find any battles around here." he said to himself looking around the whole second district.

"There's one. Looks easy though." Blair jumped down from the top of the Gizmo Shop and ran as fast as he could toward the monster called a heartless.

When Blair got there though it was only a small kitten. Or that's what he thought. He turned around and started to walk away. But what he didn't know was while he was walking away the kitten stood up and started to grow, and grow, and grow until it was 50 feet tall. The over-sized cat then swiped Blair with his paw and Blair hit the wall and peices of concrete and brick fell right on top of him.

Blair got out of all the smashed concrete "What the hell! Where did that come from? Oh well it will be a good battle"

Blair took out his keyblades and charged at the heartless. He ran up to it and stuck his Kingdom Key Keyblade in the heartlesses left foot, so it couldn't move. Then Blair used Strike Raid with his Ultima Weapon Keyblade and it went through the heartlesses head. He though the heartless was dead, but it just multiplied into 100 more of the same exact heartless.

"Holy shit!" Blair yelled as he watched the heartless keep multiplying. "Let's see how tough these heartless really are!" Blair stuck his two keyblades into the ground and made a huge crack. About ¼ of the heartless fell in the hole but right as they where gone the same amount of heartless came back.

"This is screwed up!" Blair said as some heartless started to run after him. As Blair ran away from the heartless he slashed and killed a lot of the heartless but they just came right back. When he saw a wall he ran over to it and then ran up the side of it and did a flip over the heartless and throws his Keyblades at them. All the heartless disappears but like he knew they all came back. His two keyblade where stuck in the wall and Blair couldn't get then out!

"SHIT!" The heartless ran up to him and started to slash blair with his their claws. "SHIT!" He tugged and tugged at the keyblades, but they where stuck in there pretty good. The heartless kept attacking him and it felt like he had 1000 neddles sticking him him at the same time. He then just rememebered that he for got to stuck up on potions. "SHIT!" Blair yelled one more time as he pulled at the keyblades again.

They finally came out. "CURAGA!" Blair yelled and he was all healed. "How laughing now you little assholes!" He ran up to every single heartless and chopped it in half and they didn't come back this time.

"Finally! I though they would nev..." All of a sudden 1000 more of the same heartless appeared. Blair was very tired by now and losin a lot of energy. "Why the hell do they keep coming back?"

The heartless charged at him so he had no choice, he had to fight them.

"This is so pointless, but I have one more idea" he said to himself "THUNDAGA!" Blair yelled and a lot of the heartless disappeared, but this time no heartless came back for good. "That's the trick! You have to use magic. FIREAGA, FIREAGA, FIREAGA, FIREAGA, FIREAGA" The fire went through one heartless, and then another, and another, and another until all the heartless where gone.

"That wasn't that hard" Blair said with sweat dripping down his face.

He started to walk through the streets of the second district as he saw something on the top of a building. "What or who is that?"

A girl around the same age as Blair looked down at him, looked at him with her deep blue eyes. Her beautiful, blond hair swaying in the wind as she stood there on the building. But that is all he could see, the rest of her body was in shadow.

"I have to find out who that is!" He then jumped from the ground to the top of the build right where she is. They are now face to face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I hoped you liked that. Please write reviews cuz I would like to know what u thought about it so far. Oh yeah I am looking for new characters and I'm not good at making up characters accept my own. So if I want a character in my story email me at: t k b o y 2 4 7 c o m c a s t . n e t(just take out the spaces). I need to know name, age, looks, cloths, weapon (sorry only I can have a Keyblade), personality, and if he/she is a friend or enemy with Blair.


	2. Another Fight

**A New Beginning**

authers note: I hope u liked my first chapter. Please write a review because I would love to know what people thought about it. Ok so anyway I really need more characters so please email me. Ok I'm done talking. Time to tell the story.

disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or most of the characters in my story.

Chapter 2: Another Fight

The mystery girl was staring Blair right in the eyes with a mean look on her face. "And who are you?" she asked him

"I was hopeing that you could answer the same question"

"Why do you care who I am?"

"Well you where watching me kick ass in the fight!"

"I was watching to see if u needed help."

"Oh is that right?!"

"Yes it is very right!"

"So u think u could have done better?"

"Yes I do think that!"

"So how about WE fight?"

"Only if you want to get beat by a girl!"

"Oh, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Oh, but I think it will" then right as she finished talking she started to jump from roof top to roof top.

"She's afraid of me already" Blair said as he followed her

"I HEARD THAT!" she yelled as she turned around and throw her sword at Blair.

"You can better then that, can't you?" Blair said as he hit her sword right back at her. "So what's your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"I like to know the names of the people I defeat. Oh and by the way my names Blair"

"Well then looks like you won't need to know my name. But just to shut you up my names Hayden" she said as she caught her sword.

Blair then jumped to the roof where Hayden was standing on. He could know see that she was wearing a black tank top, with a black mini skirt, and small black boots. On her arms she wears a lot of black bracelets, and black belt that higher on the right side and low on left.

"So why do u where all those bracelets?"

"I wear one more every time I defeat some fool that challenges me."

"Well looks like you won't add one today!"

"That is what you think!" Hayden yelled as her eyes glow a reddish color. Her sword then had fire on the blade. "Not only am I going to beat you, I'm going to burn you to ashes!" she yelled as she charged at Blair.

"Nice sword!" Blair said as he charged back at Hayden.

Hayden's sword and Blair's keyblades smashed together and sparks went everywhere. Hayden then tried to chop Blair leg but he did a flip over her and cut her arm. He then landed behind her and kicked her in the back. She then fell to the floor but got right up and shot Blair with fire. It only hit his arm but it hurt.

"Hey you put a hole in my coat!"

"That's only the beginning. Next I'm going to put a hole in your head!" she yelled as her whole body glow a goldish color. Then the sky turned bright as day and lasers started to come down from the sky. "You might want to run." Hayden warned Blair.

"Holy shit!" A laser came down right in front on him and made a huge hole in the building. Blair ran as the laser followed him and soon the building looked like Swiss cheese. They finally stopped and Blair was breathing heavily.

"Tired?" She said as she ran up to Blair and knocked his keyblades out of his hands. She then went behind him and put her sword up to his neck. "Don't move and I will spare your live."

"But what if I like to move?"

"Don't joke around with me! I am serious!"

"And you think I'm not?"

"Ok then don't talk either!"

"Ok. Whoops I talked are you going to kill me now?"

"Yes, I think I will."

"I don't think so!" Blair said as he grabbed her head and flung her off the side of the building. Blair heard a thud. He picked up his keyblades and went over to the side of the building. Hayden was laying there and wasn't moving. "Well that's what she gets for thinking she can beat me!" He then jumped down and went to the top of the gizmo shop, sat down, and looked around.

He then saw some one running towards him. "Not her again. I though she wound have had enough after I just kicked her ass."

"I'm not done with you!" Hayden yelled "Get down here so I can kill you!"

"That's what you said last time and I almost killed you!" Blair yelled down to her

"This time it will be different!"

Blair jumped down and was facing her again.

"You think you can beat me this time?"

"I don't think so! I know so. But first let's go into a different environment." Hayden snapped and they teleported to a castle like place. "This is where I came from! There is no way you can beat me at my own home!"

"Is that right? This may be your home but I am still stronger. I beat you last time and the same thing will happen this time! I wish you luck"

"Thanks but I don't need your praise to win this! Oh yeah, and this time I won't go easy on you."

"And I though I was the only one going easy. Guess I was wrong."

"And your going to be wrong about winning to!"

"You can say that all you want but it will not change anything. Just face it. No matter where we are or what you do you can't win."

"Come and say that to my face!"

"Ok I will." Blair walked up to Hayden, put his face in front of hers and said "You can't win" he then turned around and and walked away.

"THAT IS IT!" Hayden yelled as she tried to stab Blair right in the back. But right as she was an inch from his back he put his keyblade right where she tried to stab him.

"Is that all you got? I though you said you where going to be stronger." Blair turned around and once again they where face to face.

"You got lucky!" Hayden said as she charges at Blair.

"Not luck. Skill." Blair said as he charged right back.

Authers note: So what did u think? I bet you are dieing to find out what happens. Well the new chapter will be up in a couple of days. Maybe next week sometime. But I start school on September 9th so I won't be updating it much because I will have a lot of homework. So yeah. Next chapter maybe next week.


	3. Another Fight Part 2

**A New Beginning**

Authors note: Yeah I left you guys hanging in the last chapter but I love to do that in my stories. I did get some characters and all of them will be put in the story soon enough. So if they are not in right away don't worry. And also at the end of the chapter I will give credit to the people who made the characters. So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or most of the characters in my story.

Chapter 3: Another Fight (continue)

Blair and Hayden charged at each other and when the keyblades and sword hit, it sounded like they where going to break. Sparks went flying everywhere and it looked like fireworks. They then both backed away and started to swing their weapons at each other, but they always blocked the attacks.

"So you really where telling the truth when you said you would be better!" Blair said as he cut Hayden's arm. "But it's still not good enough!"

"That is what you think!" Hayden said as she cut Blair's leg

"Do you always go after people's legs first?"

"No. I just want make it so you can't walk. Then it will be even easier to kill you."

"That sounds fair. But how am I not going to be able to walk when you give me little cuts like that?" Blair said as he blocked one of Hayden's attacks.

**Meanwhile**

'Where is he? I must find him' a girl said to herself as she walked through the streets of Traverse Town. 'My keyblade finder said that he was here. But know it says that he disappeared. I wonder if something happened to him.' She kept looking around.

**Meanwhile(in the fight)**

They both backed away for a couple of seconds.

"So how do you like your eggs? Scrambled?"

"And you care because?"

"Because that is how your brain is going to be after I beat you!"

"Actually I've never been a fan of scrambled eggs. I like over easy better because that is how this fight is."

"Yeah it's overly easy for me!" Blair said as he started to run up to her.

"What ever." Hayden said as she also started to run up to Blair

Once again they both started to chop at each other but most of the attacks got blocked. Ten minutes later they where both really tired and they both backed away. They where both also really cut up.

"Give up yet?" Blair said breathing heavily

"I never give up!" Hayden said also breathing heavily

"So there's one thing we have in common."

"Yeah but it's probably the only thing"

"True but it's not like I care."

"And you think I care?"

"I never said that!"

"Let's just stop talking and get the fight over with."

"Sounds good but I don't know what the point is? I'm going to win and you are going to be begging for mercy."

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Hayden yelled as she charged at Blair

"Just stop denying it!" Blair said as he charges back

**Meanwhile**

The girl started to scroll through all the different worlds. 'AHA! Found him' she said as she teleported right in the middle of Blair and Hayden.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the girl screamed

Blair and Hayden stopped right as they where about the hit the girl".

"Whoa, where did she come from?"

"I finally found you!"

"Me?" Blair looked with a surprised look on his face. "Why did you want to find me?"

"Because I am the guardian of the keyblade."

"I though I was the guardian of the keyblade."

"No you are they keyblade wielder, too very different things."

"Ooooooook" Blair said stupidly "One more question."

"Yes?"

"Um... how are you going to guard the keyblade when you are only a little..."

"I know what you are going to say and don't say it because I am not a little girl!" the girl said interrupting Blair.

"But..."

"Now let me finish! I am actually..."

"But you look like a..."

"LET ME FINISH!" the girl yelled at Blair

"Ok" Blair said kind of scared

"Haha you're scared of a little girl!" Hayden said laghing at Blair

"Excuse me? What did you say?" The girl asked Hayden

"I said that he is afraid of a little girl."

"You shouldn't have said that. But since you didn't know I will let you slid. Let that be a warning. So what I was saying is that I am really 1,012 am every 100 years a look 1 year older."

"Whoa! So you look young but your really am old person?"

"Yes that's right but I don't like to think of myself as an old person. I like to think of myself as looking young for my age."

"Yeah, really young." Hayden whispered under her breath

"I heard that!"

"And you think I care becuase?."

"So anyway my name is Selena."

"Hello! Answer my question!"

"Ok. I never said that you care! I just said that I heard what you said. So you might have to clean out your ears a little more!"

"Oh, you little..."

"Hayden chill!"

"No I'm not goin to chill so you better shut up!"

"Fine but I wouldn't try to do anything to her."

"And why not?"

"Cuz did you see that sword she has there?"

"Yeah so?"

"You must be pretty stupid if you don't understand what im trying to say."

"NEVER CALL ME STUPID!" Hayden yelled at Blair

"What are you going to do? Go after my legs again?"

Hayden's face got really red but then calmed down because she didn't fell like wasting her energy fighting him right now.

"Ok now that that's over my name is Blair, but I'm guessing you already knew that."

"Yes I did." said Selena "And who is your girlfriend over here?"

"WHAT!?!?" Blair and Hayden said at the same time.

"She is not my girlfriend and never will be. We are trying to kill each other. What makes you think that she is my girlfriend?"

"I don't know, just a thought." Selena said

Hayden gave Selena an evil look and then turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey where you going? We didn't finish." Blair ask Hayden

Hayden stopped and turned around. "What's the point of finishing? Even if you do start to get hurt your little protector over there is just going to come in and heal you or something like that. So I will never be able to finish you off."

"Ok that sounds like a good enough reason. Lets get out of here." Selena said. She pushed a button on her device and the three of then teleported back to Traverse Town.

"Hey what am I doing here?" Hayden asked Selena

"I though you could come with us. You look strong and would be a good addition to our team."

"Ok, what ever."

"But no fighting you two or she's gone."

"What ever." Hayden said "Wait what? What do you mean by I'm gone?"

"What I mean is that I teleport you to the evilest place of all the worlds and you will have to fight your way though like a million heartless and more to get to the exit."

"Oooooook." Hayden said with a weird look on her face

"So anyway where do you come from? You don't look like the people I usually see."

"Oh, I come from the almost unknown world of the Enchanted Forest. From there I come go to any world I want to just by walking through a portal type thing."

"Wow that's pretty cool."

Hayden said nothing. She just stood there quitely with her head turned.

"So Selena, right?"

"Yup."

"Where are we going first?"

"That is up to you."

"Oh, ok."

"So I don't have any say in where we are going?"

"Nope. Are you the keyblade wielder?"

"No, but..."

"Therefore you have no say."

Hayden gave Selena another evil look. "What ever."

Blair sat down and started to think. "Hmmmmmmm. What world to go to? How about... no I've been there to many times... or maybe... no... or..."

"JUST HURRY UP!" Hayden yelled at Blair

"Let him think!" Selena yelled back at Hayden

"FINE!" Hayden yelled at Selena

"Actually I still want to explore here." Blair said

"Ok here it is."

Hayden's face got red again like she was going to start attacking Blair uncontrollably.

"What's up with you?" Blair asked Hayden

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Ok." Blair said and the three of them started to walk.

Authors note: That was longer then the others one because i didn't know how to end it. So anyway here's the credits:

Hayden: My best friend Lindsay

Selena: My friend Selena from neopets. And her pen name here is Sailorstar165. If you read the HACK fanfic yes I do have a character in there. So she didn't steal it from here.


	4. The Guy With The Spear

**A New Beginning**

Authors note: Hello everybody. Sorry that it took me so long to do this chapter but I started school and I was busy with that. So anyway I don't think I need anymore good people. Right now need more villains so please email a villain character if you want a character in my story. Well that all I wanted to say. Time to get this started.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The man with a spear

Blair, Hayden, and Selena walked around Traverse Town.

"Can we get out of here soon?" Hayden asked angrily

"We get out of here when Blair says so." Selena responded

"Yeah so shut up and follow me." Blair said smiling

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Hayden yelled

"I think you heard me."

"I heard you, but you shouldn't have said it."

"I SAID NO FIGHTING!" Selena yelled at both of them

"I wasn't fighting. She was fighting with me!"

"So now it's my fought?"

"Yes it is."

"I SAID NO MORE FIGHTING!" Selena yelled again "So I'll just have to go between you two."

Meanwhile a person was watching them from an ally. He held a spear and had leg and arm armor made from leather and steel. He also had a black leather vest with a white t-shirt underneath. Instead of shoes or boots he has two toe leather and cloth socks. He has pale white skin, black hair that comes to his shoulders, and dark blue eyes. He was standing there watching the three of them walk by him. "I finally found my pray." He said as he looked at Blair.

"Did anyone else hear something?" Blair said with a confused look on his face

"No I think you just hearing things." Selena said

"Yeah you're going crazy!" Hayden said with a smile on her face

The guy from the ally then jumped out and though his spear at Blair. It flew right over is left shoulder and then hit a wall and got stuck.

"What the?" Blair said as he looked at the spear in the wall. He then turned around and saw the ally guy. "Who are you?"

"The person that is going to slay you."

"Um... I don't think so. So it's a fight you want?"

"That's what I'm here for!"

"Then it's a fight you're going to get."

"Ok sounds good! But there will be no interferences. So if any of your two friends over there help you I automatically win."

"That sounds fair."

"But I have to protect you!" said Selena

"I can take care of myself. Don't worry this guy is going down!"

"I'm not so sure about that! And by the way my name's Dante, Dante Sagowa."

"Ok Dante, Dante Sagowa, it's nice to meet you!"

"You won't think that when you are lying on the ground under my mercy."

"Let's just see if you can back that up!"

"Let's just start!" Dante said as he put up his hand. As soon as he did his spear came flying back to his hand.

"Time to get this party started!" Blair said as he got his keyblades out and went to his fighting stance.

"Ok before you two start fighting I'll be the judge." Hayden said standing in the middle of the two. "I will decide when the fight is over and I will decide who the winner is. Good luck to the both of you. Start in 3, 2, 1, GO!" Hayden yelled

Blair and Dante Started to run at each other. Blair made the first move and tried to hit Dante's arm, but Dante dodged the attack cut Blair's arm instead.

"Nice move but I think you could have done better!" Blair said he cut Dante's chest armor in half.

"So I see that you are aggressive."

"I guess you can say that. But I just really like to win."

"Stop the talking and get to the action!" Hayden yelled at them

"Let them talk!" Selena whispered. "That way Blair can distract Dante and go for the kill!"

"Oh ok." Hayden whispered back

Dante took is chest armor off and though it at Blair and it hit him in the face. Dante then ran up as fast as he could and cut him in the leg. Blair started to bleed but not bad.

"So I see that Hayden's not the only one that goes after peoples legs."

Hayden's face started to get red with anger.

Blair then ran up to Dante really fast and kicked him in the face. Then chopped both of his arm armors and then broke also.

"Just got too get rid of all that armor and your finished!"

"It's not going to be that easy!"

"I'll have to find that out for myself."

"I guess you will." Dante said as he ran up to Blair and punched him in the stomach. He punched Blair so hard that Blair went flying back and hit the wall.

"I seem to be hitting a lot of walls lately." Blair said as he started to get up

Dante then run over to Blair and punched him again. "You might want to stay down."

"And why is that?" Blair said weakly

"You will see if you get up."

"Oh ok." Blair said as he tripped Dante. Blair then got up and smashed his Kingdom Key Keyblade on the left side of Dante and the Ultima Weapon Keyblade on Dante right side. The ground underneath Dante then started to crack. Blair snapped and a bottomless hole fell right where Dante is. Blair backed away to make sure he didn't fall into also.

"Let's see you get out of that one." Blair said as he Keyblade appeared right back in his hands.

Dante stuck his spear into the side of the hole and was hanging on for dear life.

"STOP! THIS FIGHT IS OVER!" Hayden yelled "BLAIR IS THE WINNER!"

"Why is it over?" Blair asked Hayden

"Because there is no was that Dante is going to get out of that hole."

"Ok the girl's right!" Dante yelled "Now can someone help me get out of here?"

Blair snapped and the hole was gone and Dante was back on solid ground.

"You where a lot tougher then I expected." Dante admitted

"Yeah I know." Blair said as Selena elbowed him hard in the side. "I mean you where a lot harder then I expected too. So why did you want to challenge me in the first place?"

"Because my master ordered me to fight you. If I didn't then he would kill me. He know that you where though but he thought that I could beat you."

"Well looks like your masters not so smart."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?! MY MASTER IS MY OWN FATHER! NO ONE NOT EVEN YOU SAYS THAT TO HIM!"

"Sorry dude, I didn't know."

"Looks like you're the one that's not so smart!" Dante said with an angry look on his face

"How the hell am I supposed to know that your master was your father? I never met you ever! Do you expect me to know about everyone in all the worlds?" Blair said trying not to yell

"Yeah I guess your right. Sorry. I just get angry when someone talks mean about my family."

"It's ok just don't spaz out next time. So would you like to travel with us?"

"I don't know. I probably have to return home so I can get punished for losing."

"Would you rather get punished or would you rather come along with us, have a great time, and get some training done at the same time?"

"That's a very hard decision to make. Um... I think that I will go... um... with you guys I guess."

"Trust me you made the right choice." Blair said

"I hope so. So who are the girls over there?"

"Ok that is..."

"Hi, I'm Hayden." Hayden said interrupting Blair

"And this is..." Blair tried again

"Selena." Selena interrupted also

"Ok nice to meet you two. So where are we going?"

"We haven't figured out where we are going yet." Blair said

"Since you're the new guy you can choose." Selena said

"But I thought that was my job." Blair said

"You already got to choose. And you chose to stay here. So now someone else gets to pick."

"Ok I guess that fair."

"I never got to choose when I joined!" Hayden argued

"You can choose next." Selena said

"Ok what ever."

"So where are we going now?" Blair asked

"How about we go to the 'Deep Jungle'. I love to swing on those vines and stuff." Dante said

"Ok then Deep Jungle it is." Selena said as she snapped her fingers. The Gummi Ship appeared right in front on the four of them. "All aboard!" Selena yelled as she started to walk in the ship. "I will drive since it is my ship."

Every one was on the ship. The door closed and Selena started the ship. She pulled a lever and they started flying. About and hour later they arrived at The Deep Jungle. Every one walked out of the ship and Selena snapped again. The Gummi Ship disappeared.

"Well here we are." Blair said as he started to walk "Where do we go next?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time for the credits.

Dante: Vortex Inferno, I hope I didn't make your character look bad. If I did sorry.

So anyway I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. I'm going to be busy with school but I will try my hardest to finish the next chapter soon.


	5. Adventure At Deep Jungle

**A New Beginning**

Author's note: Hello everyone. I tried to make this chapter fast because I had a long weekend so I wanted to finish this before I go back. So hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or most of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Adventure At Deep Jungle 

Blair saw a tree and started to climb up it. He made it to the top in like 5 minutes. "Hey is anyone else coming?" Blair yelled down to everyone.

"Ok I'm coming!" Dante yelled up to Blair. He Dante jumped and kicked off of one tree then kicked off of another and so on until he got to the top.

"I like your way of getting up here a lot better." Blair said while started to laugh

"Yeah so do I." Dante said while also starting to laugh

"Selena or Hayden your turn!" Blair yelled down

"I'm coming!" Selena yelled up. Selena jumped on one branch and flipped to a higher one, and then to another higher one until she was at the top.

"How come everyone thinks of cool ways to get up here but me?" Blair asked Selena and Dante

"I don't know. Maybe you're not smart enough!" Hayden whispered to her self

"Why do you always whisper stuff Hayden? Because even from all the way up here we can still hear you." Blair said

"Oookaaaay. Does it matter if you hear me?"

"No not really I'm just telling you just incase you didn't know."

"Ok thanks for the tip." Hayden said with a fake smile on her face

"So are you coming up or not?" Dante asked

"Sorry I don't climb."

"Why not?" Selena asked "Are you afraid?"

"I don't do fear. Sorry."

"Then why don't you want to climb the tree?" Blair asked

"Ok you want me to climb the tree?"

"Yup." All three of them said at once

"Ok I will." Hayden said as she jumped from the bottom of the tree all the way to the top of the tree. "Happy?"

"Yes we are!" Blair said sarcastically

Dante then grabbed a vine and started to swing from vine to vine.

"Wait for us!" Blair and Selena said at the same time as they each grabbed a vine and did the same as Dante.

Hayden just stayed where she was with an unhappy look on her face. "This is so pointless!"

"C'mon Hayden don't you know how to have at least a little fun?" Blair said laughing

"I do have fun but this does not qualify." Hayden said with a serious look on her face.

"Oh well suit yourself." Blair said stuff laughing

And in about two minutes Blair, Selena, nor Dante could be seen.

"Oh well, I'm better off with out them anyway." Hayden said as she jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground.

"Oh well, we're better of f with out her." Selena said

Blair then did a flip off the vine and landed in a river thing. Dante and Selena fallowed.

Blair couldn't swim with his trench coat on so he took that off and through it on land. Dante did the same with his spear and armor.

"This feels good!" Blair said "After a long day of battling. It fells good to relax."

"Yeah you're right Blair." Dante said

"Well I didn't battle but it still feels good." Selena said starting to giggle

Blair and Dante started to giggle also.

Everyone was now floating on their backs with their eyes closes. Then all of a sudden a hippo came up from under all three of them and startled them.

"Whoa I wasn't expecting that!" Dante said

"Yeah me neither." Selena and Blair said at the same time.

The hippo got mad and shook then forcefully off its back and all three of them hit the water hard. The hippo then started to swim really fast over toward the three of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Selena screamed as she turned into an angel and took out a crystal sword. "I don't want to hurt you mister hippo. But I will if you don't back up right now!"

But instead of the hippo getting scared it just gets madder and charges even more viciously.

Selena got scared and started to swim away.

"Selena don't swim away! Just stay there and don't move!" Dante said

"Why?" Selena said

"Because when you run you just make it want to catch you even more! ((That probably isn't true but I needed to think of something))"

"Ooooookaaaaay." Selena said as she stopped

The hippo stopped, looked around, and saw Blair and Dante. It then started to chase them. Blair and Dante didn't move but it didn't work this time. The hippo still ran/swam at them.

"What do we do now?" Blair yelled trying not to sound scared

"Um... duh! We have to get out of the water." Dante said as he swam towards shore. Blair followed him.

Since Selena was still an angel she just flew out and put her sword away. She then flew over to Blair and Dante and picked them up and flew them toward shore.

"Thanks!" Blair and Dante said at the same time out of breath.

"No problem." Selena said also sort of out of breath.

The hippo then just went back under the water.

The three of them then walked to get their stuff and went back in to the jungle.

"Ok what do we do next?" Blair asked

"Um..." Selena said as she thought.

"I don't kno..." Dante said as he stopped walking and stared right in front on him.

"What's wron..." Selena started to say when she all of a sudden stopped in her tracks also.

Blair looked straight ahead and there was a middle aged guy with short gray hair and a wearing all black pants, shirt, shoes, est. He was surrounded by 10(5 on each side) guys hidden behind dark black clocks.

"Hello, my young friends." The mystery man said

"Who the hell are you?" Blair said straight up

Dante and Selena where still in shock. (I don't why! They just are.)

"Well... I'm the second cousin of Ansem's sister. So I am the only one that actually wanted to take the evil role."

"And who the hell is Ansem?"

The guy drops his jaw. "You have never heard of the infamous Ansem?"

"Well if I did I wouldn't have asked."

"Don't get smart with me boy!"

"But I like getting people made."

"Well you won't want to get me mad!"

"Uh huh."

"No really I don't want to get me mad!"

"And once again I say: uh huh."

"OK THAT'S IT!" He put his hands in the air and his arms turned into blackish-purplish crystal swords. He then floated into the air and flew really, really fast at Blair.

Blair didn't know what to do so he just stood there. He didn't even take is Keyblades out.

"What are you doing?!?! You're not even going to try and fight me?" the man said as he stopped right in front of Blair.

"Well I need to study my opponents before I strike. And I didn't finish studying you yet."

"When will you be done?"

"About... NOW!" Blair said as he took out his Keyblades and stuck the dude right in the stomach.

He flew back and went through three trees before he stopped. But he then just got up right away. "That was a cheap shoot! But it didn't affect me one bit!"

"Wait how didn't it affect you if you're bleeding?"

"Oh but I'm not bleeding."

"Then what's that red stuff..." Blair started to say as the wound on the guy's chest healed and the shirt was repaired back to normal. It was like nothing happened. "How... What... Ok now your just confusing me."

"Don't you get it? I am unstoppable!"

"No one is unstoppable!"

"But I disagree, because you see the only unstoppable person in THE WORLD!"

"And one more time I say: uh huh."

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT!?!?"

"No I will not stop saying that because it annoys you and its fun annoying you." Blair said as he made a big smile on his face.

The guy started to walk slowly toward Blair with a serous look on his face. He then took out an envelope and though it really fast a Blair. Blair caught it and looked at the gold seal with a black heartless sign on it.

"Do not open that until your friends wake. Or until that girl you ditched or the girl that ditched you comes back. She may want to read it also." He said as he disappeared into the shadows

Blair then walked over to Selena and Dante and waved his hand in front of both their faces but neither of then snapped out if there trance.

"What the heck did that guy do to them? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait until they wake up." Blair said as he sat down on a rock.

An hour past and no movement, then two hours, then three hours, then four hour past.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY AREN'T THEY MOVING?!" Blair yelled. "IF THEY DON'T MOVE IN THE NEXT IN THE NEXT HOUR I'M JUST GOIN TO LEAVE THEM!" Blair yelled going out of his mind.

"What's your problem?" Hayden said as she walked out from behind a bush

"I just going crazy because Selena and Dante aren't waking up and I'm not supposed to open this letter thing until they wake up and until you got here."

"Yeah I know! I saw the whole fight. I was hiding behind the bush/tree the whole time."

"Then why didn't you come out?"

"Because I thought if I came out then the same thing that happened to them would happen to me. And there's no way that I want to be in trance like your friends over there."

"Oh ok. I guess that's reasonable. So I guess all we can do is wait." Blair said as he sat back down on the rock

"Yeah I guess so." Hayden said as she sat down a rock about 5 feet away from Blair.

About thirty minutes later Dante woke up and fell down right on his butt.

"Whoa what the heck happened?" Dante asked Blair as he slowly walked over to him. He was really dizzy for some reason.

"Well this guy showed up and you and Selena went into a trance and as you can see she didn't wake up yet. I tell you the whole story when she wakes up so I don't have to explain it twice." Blair said

"Oh ok. I guess." Dante said as he sat down next Blair

About 10 minute later Selena woke up.

"FINALLY!" the three of them said together (Blair, Hayden, and Dante)

Selena was also very dizzy and she fell over just like Dante did.

"What happened?" Selena said as she walked over slowly to a rock to sit on.

"Ok this is what happened..." Blair said as he explained the whole story to Dante and Selena. "And now I'm supposed to open up this letter."

Blair took out the letter and started to rip the seal. He took the letter out and it read...

* * *

I LOVE to stop my chapters like that. Yes I know I'm evil but it has to be done! Hahahahahaha. Credit time:

Mystery guy (yes u will find out his name in the next chapter): It is a mix between my brother because he is annoying and evil to me and my friend Ed because he thinks that he is unstoppable and he thinks that he can beat every one up.

So the next chapter will be done ASAP. By the way have fun at school. (if you are a kid that is)


	6. Zaine's World

**A New Beginning**

This chapter is going to be all about the evil dude/the mystery guy. This is only going to be one of many. And sorry to my friend Mike because I told him his character would be in this chapter but I had to prolong it. So sorry. I promise it will be in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or most of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter six: Zaine's World

"Welcome back sir." said a butler in a tux. "We have missed you master Zaine (like Zane)."

"Well I guess it's nice to be back." Zaine said half smile on his face. "That short battle was way too pointless. If I actually tried I could have crushed him like the little bug he is."

"Of coarse you could have, master." The butler said

Zaine then walked into his kitchen. "Yo Houdini, the butler, (yes I know its lame but it's the best I could think of.) get me a sandwich!"

"What kind sir?"

"Um... What ever you feel like making. I don't feel picky today."

"Ok one peanut butter, jelly, and banana sandwich coming up."

"Yum sounds delicious!"

"We get the peanut butter." The butler sang. "Then we get the jelly!" He sang again. "And last we get the bananas." He sang last.

He spread the peanut butter, then the jelly, and last he cut up the bananas and put about 6 pieces in the sandwich.

"Here go master." Houdini said as he gave Zaine the sandwich

"I don't think I've ever seen a better sandwich in my live. Well maybe a couple. But this comes in a close um... maybe seventh."

"Oh thank you sir! I've worked very hard on that sandwich."

"And that's why it only took you like 5 minutes to do it?"

"Well its not a very difficult sandwich to make sir. Please tell me what you think of it?"

Zaine took a bite. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME?!" Zaine said as he spit out the sandwich.

"No sir! I... I... I..."

"Oh I'm just joking with you Houdini. This is one of the best sandwiches I've ever tasted."

"Phew. I thought you where going to fire me. But it's nice to now that you like it."

BANG! BOOM! SMASH!

"What the heck was that?!" Zaine said "Houdini go check it out!"

"Me?"

"Did I stutter? I said go!"

"Yes sir." Houdini said as he started to walk upstairs.

BOOM! SMASH! BANG!

"PLEASE NO! PLEASE?" Houdini yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

There was a swoosh sound and the butler was gone.

Zaine ran upstairs and a guy that looked like a monk was standing in front of him. He was wearing a brown robe with the hood up; you can not see his face. He is floating in the air. His arms and legs are crossed so it looks like he is meditating. On the floor in front of him was a tiny marble like ball that had Houdini's face on it.

"Who are you?" Zaine said staring evilly at the monk.

He said nothing, but lifted his head up and started back at Zaine.

"What are you doing here?"

He said nothing.

"What did you do to Houdini?"

He said nothing but pointed to the tiny ball.

"That is all that is left of him?"

He knotted once. The said "That is his heart. There is no way to bring him back now." He said in a cold, raspy, evil voice, the voice of death.

"Well then looks like I'm going to need to find a new butler."

"I guess so. But that's if you survive to get one."

"What do you mean? Are you going to go after me now?"

"Not right now, but in the near future. Trust me, you will not survive."

"And that's coming from a monk!"

A knife appeared right in front of the so called monks face (pointing at Zaine). His eyes glowed and the knife shoots at the speed of light at Zaine face and stopped.

"Be good and that won't happen." The voice said as the knife fell to the ground. "I warn you, be careful, very careful." The voice said again as the man faded away.

"That was too weird for words." Zaine said as he picked up the knife and through it at the wall and stuck in the wall so good that you couldn't see the blade anymore.

Zaine walked over to the like ball that once was Houdini and picked it up. He then walked down stairs, got a piece if sting, put I clip thing on the marble, and put the string though a little hoop thing in the clip. He then put the string around his neck.

"This is in memory of you, Houdini."

* * *

Yes this was a short chapter, but I didn't feel like making it any longer, well because I couldn't think of anything else to write. Credits:

Houdini: no one, I just thought that Zaine needed a butler.

Monk guy: No one. I just needed another bad guy.

Well next chapter will be done ASAP. Bye for now.


	7. Who's There?

¡Hola! ¿Como estas? And for anyone that doesn't speak Spanish that means "Hello! How are you doing?" Ok so this chapter is going to go back to the main good characters. So any who I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or most of the characters in my story. (This is going to be the last time I say this. I think everyone gets that I don't own Kingdom Hearts)

* * *

Chapter 7: Who's There? 

Blair took the letter out of his pocket and ripped the seal open. "Well here we go. It says:

_Dear Keyblade wielder and friends,_

_Sup? Well as you could have guessed I am put to get you, every single one of you. So you better watch your backs. I will take all of you down one by one and if you get any more team mates they will feel the same torture that you four will feel. I will come out when you least expect it and sometimes it might not even be me. I have millions of henchmen just waiting to eat you alive. So you better on guard at ALL times. And when we do meet face to face I have one request. Give it all you got because it will not be easy._

_Your worst enemy,_

_Zaine_

"Well that's it." Blair said as he started to put in back in the envelope.

"Wait Blair let me see that!" Selena said as she grabbed the letter out of his hands. "Zaine, Zaine, Zaine, I know I heard that before. AHHHH I don't remember. I'll think of it."

"Well I never heard the name in my life." Hayden said "And I don't think I even care."

"Ditto. If he comes I'll be ready and I'll take him down."

"Ok stop being so cocky. He is very tough. I didn't even put a scratch on him and I sent him flying through a couple trees." Blair said "He is not a joke and he mush be stopped. We can not take him lightly or we will be the victims."

"Ok Blair I get. Don't spaz out on me." Dante said

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"I GOT IT!" Selena yelled as she jumped up in the air

"What do you have?" Blair asked

"I remember where I heard of Zaine."

"Where?" Dante asked.

"Ok, it was a couple years ago and I was at Halloween Town for a party. As u could have guessed it was a Halloween Party. So anyway he went up to the mayors house and knocked on the door. The mayor opened the door and then slammed it in his face. I guess he was scared. So then I snuck over there and hit behind a wall so he couldn't see me. He then took out his sword and broke the door down; he went inside and took something, then just disappeared. I went over to see if the mayor was alright and I saw the name "ZAINE" carved into the door. And that is how I first heard of him. I never thought he was such a threat until now."

"I wonder what he took from the mayor's house." Blair said

"I asked him if there was anything missing and he said that everything was still there. It's just a mystery." Selena explained

"And how long ago was this?" Dante asked

"I guess it was about like three or four years ago."

"Well now how about we go solve the mystery." Hayden said sarcastically with a fake smile on her face.

"That's a great idea Hayden!" Blair said grinning

"You are being serious?" Hayden said with a shocked face. "I was just joking!"

"Oh I know that, but it sounds fun and we don't have anything else to do here."

"Uh-huh."

"So let's go." Selena said as she took out a button. She pushed the button and the all teleported into her gummi ship. "You guys better hold and put your seatbelt on tightly because I'm going to use warp drive this time and it goes fast."

Blair, Hayden, and Dante put there seat belts on and held on the handles.

"Three, two, one..." Selena pulled a lever back. "AND WHERE OFF!" Selena yelled as went zooming through the air.

There where going so fast that it felt like they there glued to the seat, but it only last for about five second.

"Well we are here." Selena said as she pushed the door open.

Hayden, Blair, and Dante where still stick in there seats.

"C'mon! I can't wait all day!" Selena said with an angry look on her face. "Oh yeah you guys aren't used the force of the warp speed." Selena then walked over the Blair and pulled him out of his seat. She then did the same for Hayden and Dante.

They could hardly walk but after a couple minutes it wore off and they where find.

"So, Selena where do we go first?" Blair asked

"Well let's go to the Graveyard first. We might find something good there." She answered and she started walking in the direction of the graveyard.

"You won't be scared will you Hayden?" Blair asked as he started to silently laugh

Hayden gave him a very dirty look and as Blair started walking she took out her sword really fast and skimmed it across the top of Blair's head. A couple of hairs then fell to the ground.

"Hey what was that..." Blair started to say, "Wait never mind I think I know."

"Well you better know." Hayden said fiercely

"Ok miss angry pants." Blair said as he started to laugh again. Dante and Selena started to laugh too.

Hayden didn't even want to bother so she just walked very fast to the gate of the graveyard. She pushed it open and walked in. Right as she walked in the gate closed and locked. Blair ran up to it and started shaking it violently. It wouldn't budge.

"Hayden you better open this door right now!" Blair yelled

"I didn't do it!" Hayden yelled back

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"How's there?" Hayden said

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It came again

"Come out right now!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Blair are you trying to scare? Because it's not working."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Dante? Selena?"

"Nope." Selena responded

"Me neither."

"Ok then who is it?"

"It is I." Came the voice

"And who is I?"

Then about 50 or so arrows came flying down spelling the name "Shingo".

"I don't care what your name is I just want to know what you want from me."

"All I want is to fight."

"Wait your not one of those people that that Zaine guy is sending out to fight us, are you?"

"Um.... Who is Zaine?"

"Ok well I guess not."

"I have no leader. I go around looking for battles."

"Well how exactly are we going to battle if you're not even here?"

"Oh but I am here."

There was a flash lightning right in front of Hayden and he was there. He looks about 18, he has red hair, and he is wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a fire ball dude on it.

Hayden took a step back as she took out her sword and tried to slash him. Right when she tried to hit him he took out his sword and blocked her attack.

Blair then just sat down and started watching the fight. Selena and Dante did the same.

Shingo then ran around Hayden faster then the speed of light and you not see him at all. Hayden started to get dizzy and fell over. She then snapped out of the dizziness in a couple of seconds and stuck he sword into the ground, a bubble thing went around her and then a huge beam shot out from the ground and got bigger and bigger until the whole graveyard was covered with the goldish beam. After about fifteen seconds the beam went away and all you could see is smoke.

"Well looks like I win." Hayden said with a half smile on her face

"But I beg to differ." Shingo said as he shot out of the ground and shot ten fire arrows at Hayden.

* * *

That's all for now. HEHEHEHE! Like I said earlier I love cutting off my chapter like that. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE send me characters I need a couple more but not too much. Well I'll write the next chapter as fast as I can. And also there are probably some grammer mistakes in my chapters but that because I don't re-read through the chapters when I'm done. So just deal with it. 


	8. He Comes and He Goes

Hello I'm back. I don't now how many people are reading this, but ifyou are in love with my fanfic and always read the chapters thenyou noticed that I haven't posted any chapters in awhile. Ok well no more delays, here is the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: He Comes and He Goes

"But I beg to differ." Shingo said as he shot out of the ground and shot ten fire arrows at Hayden. (Yes that is the last sentence from the 7th chapter.)

To counter the arrows Hayden started to spin her sword in circles really fast that you couldn't see it anymore. When the arrows hit the sword they bounced right off and started to fly back at Shingo.

"I see that you have stopped my arrows and tried to hit me with them. Yeah right!" Shingo lifted up his hand and pointed it at the arrows, they all stopped.

"Nice trick but I think your going to like this one." Hayden said as she throws up her sword, pointed her finger at it, and then very fast pointed her finger at the ground. The sword went completely in the ground and then a couple seconds later she lifted her hand up slowly and the sword started to pull something out of the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!?! Shingo yelled

"Are you getting scared of my friend?"

"No I'm just asking."

"Yeah, sure, alright." Hayden said with an evil smirk on her face.

When her hand was pointing straight up at the sky, the monster was completely out of the ground.

"Meet my friend, The Demon of Fire. He comes quite usefully when little punks like you challenge me in a battle."

Shingo's eyes where wide open examining the beast. "That thing does not scare…" Shingo started to say as the demon breathed fire right on him. His shirt and pants caught fire and he stopped, dropped and rolled.

Everyone that was watching started to laugh as the saw him rolling on the ground franticly.

"Are you afraid of him now?" Hayden said between laughing.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Shingo yelled as he teleported away.

"Well that was fun while it lasted, Demon of Fire return to your fiery home. When I need you once more I will call." Hayden said as the demon disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hayden then felt a little poke on her back so she turned around. When she turned around Shingo was there, Shingo punched her right in the face and then disappeared.

"WHAT THE…" Hayden was about to curse when Shingo appeared again in mid air and kicked her right in the stomach.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Hayden yelled as she took her sword back out. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"Are you sure about that?" Shingo's voice came.

The three behind the gate was in a shock like trance. (Not a real trance just like an: I can't take my eyes off this for one second trance.)

"This is getting really interesting." Dante said

"Yup, I agree." Selena said

Blair was too into the fight to say anything. Blair was studying the moves and techniques of Hayden and Shingo, that's how he learns about his enemies so he can take them down if they ever challenge him.

Hayden started to draw a circle in the dirt around her.

"If you come past this line you will die."

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that." The voice came again

"Ok well you can try, but I warn you." Hayden then just sat down in the circle and waited. "Lalalalala, I'm waiting."

Hayden looked at her watch to make it look like she was getting bored. She then did a fake yawn. "C'mon I don't want to wait here all day."

Just as she finished that sentence she heard a zapping sound. She looked behind her and there was Shingo just standing there frozen in time from the sheild tha Hayden made around her. "Well I warned it!" She walked over to him and waved her hand infromt of his face to make sure it worked correctly.

"I know you can't hear me, but if I wanted to I could chop you in half right now. But since I would like someone to fight later on when you get out of there, I will spare your live. So anyway I win and you lose, just like it should be."

As she started to walk towards the gate it opened.

"Well that was fun while it lasted."

"Except maybe the part when you got punched in the face." Blair said starting to laugh

"Dude, that wasn't funny! Do you want me to do it to you?"

"I'll pass this time, but I can try if u want. You won't succeed but you can try."

"Ok children start fighting." Selena said. "Why do you to always fight? Just asking I don't want an answer."

"What ever." Hayden mumbled

"So detective Selena where should we start looking for clues?" Dante asked

"Well we should probably look in Oogie's Manor." (In this story it didn't blow up. Ok?)

"Ok sounds good detective."

"Ok Dante please stop calling me that."

"Yes detective, I mean Selena."

The four of them started to walk to Oogie's Manor. They finally got there after about a half an hour of walking.

"So where should we go now?" Blair asked

Selena started to think. "Hmmmmmmm."

"Let's go to very top." Blair answered before Selena could say anything.

"And why do you think we should go to the top?" Selena asked.

"Because then we could see all around Halloween Town."

"Ok well sounds good to me."

As they walked to the top they would run into heartless but easily destroy them. When they finally made it to the top, Hayden stepped onto a broken floor board and fell through the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Hayden yelled as she fell down further and further braking through the floors of the lower levels.

Before Blair, Dante, and Selena could jump down to go and save Hayden a cage fell over them and trapped them.

Blair summoned his keyblades. "What the hell is this?!" He started to chop at them but they would budge.

Dante and Selena started to whack at the cage bars but nothing happened.

* * *

THUMP! Hayden hit the bottom cement floor and got knocked unconscious. 

TBC! - To be continued if you don't know what TBC means.

* * *

Well that's all for that chapter.Ok I don't need anymore characters so don't bother even sending them in. Well I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP! Wait I forgot to do credits. Well here we go: 

Shingo: My friend Mike. Mike don't worry your character won't lose like this all the time.

Ok well now I'm done. Like i said new chapter ASAP!


	9. Hayden’s True Power

Hello! Yes this took awhile for me to put up. I got has homework and I've been really lazy! Well here we go.

Chapter 9: Hayden's True Power

* * *

Hayden groaned. "Where am I…?" She said weakly. 

"You are in my home. And its time for some pay back!"

Hayden was blind folded and tired to a chair. "Payback…? Why? Who's there?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember? I don't remember hurting anyone…"

"You must have gotten brain damage when you hit the floor. Oh well, it will just be easier to kill you."

"Fine what ever just untie me from this stupid chair! Hey and where is my sword?"

"Oh you mean this sword." He then ran up to the chair and cut the legs off of the chair that that Hayden would fall to the ground. The chair broke, but Hayden was still blind folded and he hands were still tied behind her back.

"If you want to fight me then untie me so we can have a fair fight."

"But I don't play fair. And it would be fun to beat you up when you are defenseless."

"Fine, kill, me. It will come back to haunt you and you will just kill yourself from all the gilt."

"Um… I don't think so."

"Well it was worth a shot. I'll just have to take my sword back the hard way then."

"Right…"

"You don't believe me?"

"Um… well you are tied up and blind folded so… do you best I guess…."

Hayden smirked. "Ok I will."

Hayden sat down and went into the meditating position and started to mumble some stuff that didn't make sense.

"What are you doing?"

Hayden ignored him and kept mumbling.

"ANSWER ME!"

Hayden still ignored him.

Hayden sword started to glow and shocked Shingo because he was holding it.

"What the…?"

The sword then floated over to Hayden and cut the ropes that tired her arms together. The ropes fell to the ground and Hayden stood up slowly.

Shingo was wide-eyed and his mouth dropped wide open. When he saw Hayden look at him he closed his eyes and shut his mouth so that she didn't know he was stunned.

Hayden then slow lifted up her hand until it was wrapped around the blind fold. She ripped it off and revealed her eyes. Her eyes were wicked and fierce looking.

"So now do you underestimate my powers?"

"I was just testing you. And you passed the test."

"Right… So are we going to battle now?"

"Of course! Let's get this party started!"

Hayden stood there waiting for Shingo to attack. Her sword was floating beside her. She snapped and a sword popped out of the floating sword. She snapped again and the same thing happened. She had a sword in both hands and sword floating next to her.

"So you think that your three sword combo is impressive?"

"No not really, but I think you will find this pretty impressive." Hayden snapped one more time and the three swords fell apart and started to reassemble. The blades combined and made one huge blade and the tree hilts came together and made one.

"Ok so you have one huge sword, big deal."

Hayden then blew on it and the bottom section was fire, the middle section was ice, and the top section was lightning.

"Um… and what difference is that going to make?"

"You shall see…" Hayden said as she pointed the sword at Shingo. The three elements shot out of the sword and mixed all together.

Shingo moved out of the way before he was hit, but as he moved the beam of elements fallowed him. He would run right and they would follow. Finally the elements caught up to him and hit him. First he was frozen in ice, then the fire melted the ice, and then since he was wet the lighting shocked him.

"Do you still think I'm weak?"

"Well… let me think… um… YES!"

"Ok then I'll just have to use my most powerful attack to kill you. I wasn't going too, but now I will."

* * *

"How are we going to get out of this cage?" Blair asked as he started to hit the cage with his keyblades. 

"That's not going to do anything. The cage is keyblade proof." Selena said

"Well who trapped us?" Dante asked Selena

"That's what I'm trying to figure at right now." Selena had what looked like a remote control with a TV screen on.

"What are going to do with that?"

"I'm going to figure out who trapped us." Selena started to push buttons and turn knobs. "I almost got it…. Done!"

"Who is it?"

"It's that Shingo guy that Hayden was fighting earlier."

"I wonder where Hayden is…" Blair said

"Well she fell through the floor. So she must be somewhere towards the bottom." Said Selena. "But that's not important right now. First we need to figure a way out of here."

"How about we try and find a weak spot?" Dante suggested

"Well that's better then anything I can think of." Blair said

"And how are we going to find a weak spot?" Said Selena

"Well there's only one thing we can do." Blair answered. "Full out assault on the cage."

Blair and Dante just started to smash the cage as hard as they could with there weapons, but there was no success.

"Selena it's your turn!" Blair said

"Fine, whatever." Selena started to glow and she turned into an angel and took out her crystal sword.

"Good luck!"

With one slash of Selena sword the cage shattered. Blair and Dante where shocked.

"Wha… how…. did… you…. do…. that…?" Blair stuttered

"Easy, I picked up my sword, and slashed the cage. I guess I found the weak spot." Selena said as she grinning.

"Okay. Well let's go find Hayden."

* * *

"Are you ready to die?" Hayden asked Shingo 

"Well I'll answer that question after you attack."

"Ok well then I guess you want get a chance to answer."

"Give it your best shot."

"Don't worry, I will." Hayden started to glow a blackish-purplish color and the ground started to shake.

Shingo took out 5 arrows and shot them at Hayden but they just bounced off. "Hey my arrows!"

The ground started to shake more and Hayden's hair started to fly up. Shingo fell down from all the shaking and was defenseless. Soon all of Oogie's Manor (I'm not sure if that's right… I forget. Oh well.) started to shake.

"Hey what's with all the shaking?" Blair asked

"That must be Hayden! What in the world is she doing?!" Selena answered

"Come on we have to hurry!" Dante said

"What's going on…?" Shingo said "This might have been a mistake…" Shingo said under his breath.

"GETTING SCARED?!" Hayden yelled

"NEVER!" Shingo answered

A purple beam shot out of the ground and surrounded Hayden.

Shingo had a petrified look on his face. "Holy…"

The beam started to spread out destroying everything in its path.

Blair, Selena, and Dante ran down the stairs.

Blair looked at what was happening and stopped. "HAYDEN STOP! YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

"She can't her you dude… And even if she could she wouldn't stop. She wants to kill me and nothing is going to change that." Shingo said to Blair

"Are you hurt or something?"

"Not really… Why?"

"Because that beam might take about a minute to get here and you could run away before it hits you. But I guess you just aren't that smart. Hope you had a good life…"

Blair started to run back up the stairs.

"Hey, kid wait!"

Blair turned around. "What do you want?"

"I just figured out that I can't move… Do you think that you could help me?"

"I don't know. You got yourself into this. And you did trap me and my friends and attacked Hayden. So why should I save you?"

The beam was about 10 feet away for Shingo.

"Maybe you shouldn't help me, but I just thought that you where someone that would help someone in need, But I guess I thought wrong."

"I guess I can help you this one time, but after this I never want to see you attack me or any of my friends. And _if_ you do attack me, and you are stuck like you are here, then don't come begging for our help. Got it?"

"Yes I got it. Just help me!"

The beam was two feet away and Blair started to run to save Shingo when Zaine appeared, grabbed Shingo and disappeared.

"Wha… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blair got hit with the beam.

"BLAIR!" Selena and Dante screamed in unison.

"What where am I? What happened? Did I die?"

"Blair?"

"Who's there? Hayden is that you?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here…? That Shingo guy was supposed to be teleported here… Did you try and save him?"

"Yeah I tried to save…"

"WHY?! SHINGO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE DEAD! NOT YOU!

"WAIT I'M DEAD?!"

"Well not really… If you stay here for about 10 more minutes you will be though. So we better get you out. Hayden snapped and both of them where back to the real world. Blair was knocked out when he got back and Hayden was right next to him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Selena yelled

"I didn't do anything to him. He was the one that decided to save what's-his-name. It's not my fault."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He will be just fine. He will wake up in about a day or so."

"Ok good."

"So what _did_ happen to Shingo if Blair didn't save him?" Hayden asked Selena

"We aren't sure. All we saw is that Shingo disappeared and then Blair got hit and he disappeared. I'm sure Blair saw what happened."

"Well we will have to wait another day to find out…"

"So where are we going to sleep? I'm really tired!" Dante said

"Let's just stay here. That way we don't have to walk anywhere."

"That sounds good to be me." Dante said

"Is that good for you Hayden?" Selena asked

"You are actually asking my opinion? That's a surprise."

"Well I decided that I should give you a chance. So is this place good enough for you?"

"Yeah it's just fine. Do you have blankets and stuff?"

"Yes I do." Selena pushed a button from her remote control thing and blankets and pillows appeared.

Everyone grabbed a blanket and a pillow and went to sleep. Selena covered up Blair with a blanket and she went to sleep.

* * *

I hope this chapter makes up for all the time that I didn't write a chapter. Please review! Oh and I got Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. It's SOOOO awesome! Well I will write the next chapter soon. 


	10. Blair's Dream

Hello! I think I should be more consistent with my chapters. But that's just not how it is with me. Oh well… Well here you go.

Chapter 10: Blair's Dream

* * *

"Hayden, why isn't he waking up? It's been over a day." Selena said worried 

"I'm not exactly sure. He should have woken up."

"Well he better wake up soon, or… or… or"

"Or what?"

"Or… I don't know. It just sounded like something good to say at the moment."

"What ever. Just give him time. He'll wake up sooner or later."

"Well it better be sooner."

* * *

"Hello Blair. How are you feeling?" said a mysterious voice. 

"What? Who's there?"

"That's doesn't matter right now."

"Ok then, what do you want?"

"I just want to ask a couple of questions."

"Ok… What kind of questions."

"Question number one: Do you really think those people are your friends?"

"Of coarse they are my friends!"

"Then why did that girl almost kill you?"

"It wasn't her fault! It was my choice to try and go save Shingo! She had no idea I was going to do that."

"Question number two: Why did you go and try to save Shingo?"

"I tried to save him because he was in need of help and I can't just watch someone that innocent get killed in front of my eyes."

"Do you really think he would have stayed away from your friends like he said he would?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't look like he would go back on his word at the moment. But the more I think about it, the more I don't think I should have trusted him."

"Why did you trust him?"

"Because… Because… I don't know…"

"Next time you should be more careful about the people you trust."

"Yeah I guess…"

"Question number three: Who took Shingo?"

"Zaine… It was Zaine…"

"ZAINE?!"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him quite will. He is on my "must kill soon" list."

"You're what?"

"Did I say that that out loud?"

"Um… yeah."

"Since I already said it, I should explain."

"Ok…"

"Well I am what is called a Bounty Hunter."

"A Bounty Hunter?"

"Yeah, basically I go around killing all strong people that I can find."

"And Zaine is one of those strong people?"

"Exactly. And this might come as a surprise to you but…"

"Go on…"

"You are also one of those people on my list."

"ME?! WHY ME?!"

"Because you are strong and I go around killing the strong."

"Are any of my friends on your list?"

"No, but it could change if I see some good show of strength"

"Ok good."

"You shouldn't be worrying about them right now. You better watch your back, I could show up any second."

"Ok I'll be waiting!"

There was snapping sound and someone appeared right in front of Blair.

"Who… Are… You…?"

"Done you remember the person that you where just talking to? Or is your memory that bad?"

"You… You're the Bounty Hunter?" Blair could only see a hazy type of figure.

"This isn't my true form, but I this was the only way I could get inside of your head."

"So we will meet when I'm actually awake?"

"Of course! I'm not going to kill you in your dreams, I wouldn't even get a good fight."

The haze disappeared.

* * *

Blair groaned. 

"Guys I think he's waking up." Dante announced.

Blair groaned again.

"It's about time." Selena said.

Blair groaned once more.

"Will you stop groaning already?" Hayden said getting agitated.

"Wha… What happened?"

"You got hit but Hayden beam thing and you got knocked out." Selena answered

"Oh yeah… I can't move! Please tell me why I can't move!"

"Hayden was this supposed to happen?"

"Oh yeah… Did I forget to tell you that?"

"Ok, please don't fight right now! I just don't want to hear it…"

"Hayden will you just tell us how to heal him?" Dante asked

"Um… I… don't… really… know… how…"

"WHAT?!?! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX ME?!?!"

"Well no one actually survived that attack before… so I never needed to unparalyze anyone before. Maybe it will just wear off."

"IT BETTER WEAR OFF! IF IT DOESN'T I WON'T BE ABLE TO FIGHT THAT GUY WHEN HE COMES!"

"What guy…?" Selena asked

"Long story, but I guess I have time since I'M PARALYSED!"

Blair told them the whole story about the mysterious voice and stuff.

"That's weird. Why would anyone want to kill you?" Selena asked

"I have no idea. First Zaine wants me dead and now some Bounty Hunter guy."

"Well that's the price with being the keyblade master."

"Yeah I guess…"

"And he only looked like a gray mist?"

"Yeah, like a steam type thing. It was really weird."

"And he doesn't think that any of us are strong enough to fight him?" Dante added in

"I guess not. I don't know why though. You are all great fighters!"

"Well just because you think we are good fighters doesn't mean that we actually are…"

"As long as you believe that you are good fighters, then you are good fighters. It doesn't matter what other people think."

Dante sighed. "I guess your right."

Hayden took out a book.

"What's that?" Blair asked

"It's the book that learned that attack from. Maybe it will tell me how to heal you."

"I hope you can read fast… I hate being paralyzed."

Hayden started to skim through the book. "GOT IT!"

"Ok how to I get healed?"

"I need to get some items to make a potion. I need: tumbleweed, mayflower roots, tulip petals, and fresh spring water. Does anyone know where to get any of that stuff?"

"I don't…" Dante replied, "Selena, do you know where to get that stuff?"

"Yeah, but none of it is in the world. The only place you can get all that stuff is in the Enchanted Forest."

"Isn't that where you are from?" Blair asked

"Yes it is. It is a beautiful world. Well I better get going. I need someone to come with me."

"I think Hayden should go." Blair requested

"Why me?"

"Because then you and Selena can talk and find what you have in common, so then you might not fight and argue as must."

"That sounds like a great idea." Selena said, "Let's go Hayden."

Hayden sighed. "Ok…"

Selena made the Gummi Ship appear and they walked in.

"We will be back as soon as we can!" Selena yelled back to Blair and Dante. "Take good care of him Dante!"

"Don't worry Selena, I will!"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. In case you didn't understand, the guy was inside of Blair while he was sleeping. And he was talking to Blair in his dream. Ok well I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	11. Finding And Fighting

I was really bored today so I decide to write my next chapter already. Oh and I'm thinking of starting another fanfic, but I can't think of a plot or anything. So if anyone has a good idea that I could use please e-mail me. Well anyway, here's the chapter.

Chapter 11: Finding and Fighting

* * *

"Is The Enchanted Forest a big world?" Hayden asked Selena 

"Yeah it's pretty big." Selena answered

"Do you know exactly where all the stuff is?"

"I'm pretty sure I know where it is, but I haven't been back for about, um… two hundred years or so. So some of the stuff might have moved to different spots."

"How long do you think it will take us to find the stuff?"

"I can't answer that right now."

"Oh ok. How much longer until we are there? We've been driving for like five hours…"

"Not much longer. Maybe about three more hours."

"THREE MORE HOURS! I THOUGHT YOU SAID NOT TOO MUCH LONGER!"

"Three hours isn't too long."

Hayden sighed. "What ever. I'll just go to sleep."

* * *

"Do you need me to get anything for you? Drink? Food? Anything?" Dante asked Blair 

"I'm getting kind of thirsty. What kind of drinks did Selena leave for us?"

"Um... Let me go check." Dante went into the bag of drinks. "Ok we have Coke, Sprite, and water."

"I'll just have water."

"Ok." Dante opened the bottle of water. "I didn't think I would have to hand feed anyone yet."

"Hurry up, I'm getting thirstier!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Do you need a sippy cup? Or is the bottle fine?" Dante started to laugh

"This is not funny!" Blair said starting to get agitated

Dante walked over to Blair, he put the bottle in Blair's mouth, and Blair started to drink it. Blair finished the whole bottle in about one minute.

"Wow you really where thirsty."

"I told ya."

"So what do we do know?"

"Just wait I guess."

"They better hurry up. Hey look, Hayden left he book here."

Dante walked over to the book and opened it up.

"I'm not sure if you should be looking at that." Blair warned him

"Why? What do you think will happen? I'm just looking."

Blair sighed "Ok what ever…"

"Blair you might want to see this… It says that if you don't get better in 24 hours then you will permanently paralyzed."

"WHAT! Let me see!"

Dante held the book in Blair face so he could see.

"There is no way I want to permanently paralyzed."

"And to make it even worse, look what's coming…"

Over 1000 heartless started to approach Blair and Dante. "Oh no…" Blair said in shock

"Do you think you can handle all of them?"

"I can try…" Dante said with a scared expression on his face. Dante took at his spear and charged at the heartless.

"Good luck!" Blair yelled to Dante "And make sure they don't get to me 'cause I won't be able to do anything!"

"Ok I'll do my best!"

* * *

"Okay we are finally hear." Selena said to Hayden 

"It's about time!"

"Ok what should we look for first?"

"OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT BOOK!"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"I thought I put it back into my bag but I guess I didn't…"

"Ok well… I guess we can try to remember the ingredients."

"Well the easiest one was the spring water."

"Ok there is a fresh water waterfall one mile away."

"Ok let's get going."

* * *

Dante ran and stabbed a heartless and his spear went right through it. He kept doing that and killed about ten heartless. But then a Defender came up to Dante and whacked Dante with his shield so hard that he flew ten feet away. 

"You stupid, evil, HEARTLESS!" Dante screamed as he jumped up into the air and jumped behind the Defender and stabbed it in it back.

"Take that, and that, and that!" Dante said as he killed about fifty more heartless.

"Keep up the good work Dante!" Blair screamed from the sidelines

Even though Dante was killing a lot of the heartless he was still getting hurt a lot. He was out numbered about 700 to one.

"Sorry I can't help ya Dante!"

"It's okay. I'm doing pretty well!"

Dante got hit by about ten heartless at the same time and he lost a lot of help.

"I thought he said he was doing well." Blair whispered to himself

"Ok this is going way too far. I didn't think I was going to have to do this but… I think I have to." Dante said to himself "Blair, I'm going to do something so I'm going to come and move you so you don't get hit. Okay?"

"I guess… But what are you going to do?"

"You will see."

Dante ran over to Blair very quickly and grabbed him and throw him over his shoulder.

"Can you be a little bit more careful? You are hurting me."

"Ok Sorry." Dante didn't do anything but started to run really fast up some of the stairs of Oogies Manor.

Dante put Blair down on a ledge. I'm going to leave you hear so you can see what I'm going to do. I really think you want to see this."

"Okay."

Dante jumped back down to the crowd of heartless.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dante screamed and a big beam of light flew up into the sky. The beam of light then came back down crashing onto all of the heartless killing them all.

Blair was so shocked from the attack that he fell off of the ledge.

"DANTE! CATCH ME!"

"Whoa what's he doing?" Dante asked himself

"HELP ME! NOW!"

"WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Dante yelled to Blair

"HELP!" Blair yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh okay." Dante threw his spear so he could catch Blair's coat with his spear and then his spear would stick into the wall. The spear missed by a couple of inches and he kept falling.

A boy that looked around the same age as Blair appeared right under him and caught him before Blair hit the ground. "Do you by any chance know who and Where Selena is?" The boy asked.

* * *

Selena and Hayden finally remembered and found all of the ingredients to the potion and flew back to Halloween Town. (Sorry I didn't really go on about that. I didn't feel like prolonging it. You will see the Enchanted Forest again in the near future so don't worry.) 

They landed in Halloween Town and got out. The first thing they saw was the new boy holding Blair.

"Um… Did we miss something?" Hayden asked with a weird look on her face.

"Selena, you have a visitor." Blair said

* * *

Well that's all for that chapter. Like I said earlier, I didn't want to do a whole chapter on finding the potion ingredients. And I didn't really get into the Enchanted Forest either, but there will be more chapters soon where they are there. So don't worry. Okay? 


	12. The Return to the Enchanted Forest

I haven't updated the fanfic in like forever. I've been so busy. Well here's the chapter.

Chapter 12: The Return to the Enchanted Forest

* * *

"Who are you?" Selena asked the boy

The boy gave Blair to Dante. "You're saying that you don't remember me?"

"Yeah that's pretty much what I'm saying."

"I'll give you a hint. I used to be part heartless, but then you helped me escape from the heartless."

"Ok let me think for a second… part heartless… then I changed him back… hmmmmmm…"

"C'mon! You have to remember."

"Sorry don't remember."

"Ok next hint. We fight a lot."

"Well I fight with a lot of people, so that isn't too good of a hint."

"Ok final hint. You have to know who I am after this one. My name is Ryu."

"Lets see… Ryu… RYU! I REMEMBER YOU!" Selena ran up to him and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in like a hundred years!"

"Yeah I think that's about right."

"One hundred YEARS!" Blair said surprised

"Yeah I'm actually 140 years old."

"Well it's nice to see old friends get together and stuff, but I don't exactly like be paralyzed!"

"Oh yeah! Here's there potion." Selena handed the potion to Dante.

Dante opened the cap from the bottle and poured the contents into Blair's mouth.

Blair made a funny face and swallowed the potion. "EWWWWWWWWWW! THAT WAS THE MOST DESCUSTING THING I EVER TASTED IN MY LIFE!"

"Well at least you won't be paralyzed anymore." Selena said with smile. "The potion should start to kick in in about 20 minutes."

"Well I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep." Hayden said yawning

"Yeah I think we should all get some rest. Ryu are you going to stay with us?" Selena said

"Well that's why I came to find you." Ryu answered

They all walked to the place they slept before. They all fell asleep in about five minutes.

Blair was the first to wake up the next morning.

"I CAN MOVE!" Blair yelled as he stood up

The other four people woke up.

"What's up with you?" Hayden asked with a yawn

"Look at me!"

"What wrong with you?"

Blair sighed. "I'm standing, and walking, and I CAN MOVE!" Blair said excited

Selena got up. "YOU CAN MOVE!"

"We already established that, Selena." Hayden said "Now enough with the yelling so I can go back to sleep."

Dante sat up. "The keyblader is back in action."

"You mean this guy is the keyblade wielder?" Ryu asked

"Yup that's me." Blair said smiling. "Wow, you look different then you did last night."

Now that it was daylight you could see what Ryu really looks like. He has Raven black hair and gold eyes. He has armor made of dragon scales and a long sleeve red shirt underneath. He also has black cargo pants and leather boots. On his are black dragon wings. Attached to the side of his leg is a Katana holder. The Katana has a dragon eyes on the hilt.

"No I don't look any different. You just couldn't see what I looked like completely."

"I though I got rid of the dragon wings." Selena said

"So did I. But a couple of years after you got rid of them they came back. I like them now. They are very useful."

"So where are we going now?"

Ring, ring, ring!

"Hold on, I have a call." Selena said. "Hello? Ok. Uh-huh. Ok. Really? That's nice. Ok." Selena hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Ryu asked

"We have to go back to the Enchanted Forest."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" Hayden yelled

"Yup, we need to go back. There is supposedly someone there destroying a lot of stuff."

"Ok let's go! I haven't had a good fight in awhile." Blair said

"Yeah I need to fight too." Ryu said

Hayden sighed "I guess I'll fight too…"

Everyone went into the Gummi Ship, fastened their seat belts, and then Selena pushed a button that said 'hyperspeed'.

"Get ready for some super fast speeds!" Selena said as she pushed the button

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone, but Selena yelled

They got there in like a minute.

"Why does everyone look sick?" Selena asked with a puzzled face. "I told everyone to get ready."

They all walked out of the ship.

They arrived in an area that used to be a forest. There where cut down and burnt trees everywhere.

"NOOOO! MY FOREST!" Selena fell down onto her knees and started to cry. "Whoever or whatever did this is going to pay!"

"It's ok Selena, we are going to find who did this and they are going down!" Blair reassured her

"Yeah Selena, we are going to kill that think and we are going to fix all this stuff." Ryu said.

"Thanks for wanting to help me guys."

"Even Hayden is going to help you." Dante said

"Only because I want to kick some butt!"

"Just admit it Hayden, you actually like Selena." Blair said

"NO I DON'T!"

"I never had anyone actually hate me before…" Selena said starting cry.

"Look what you did now Hayden!" Blair yelled

"Ok maybe I don't hate you, but I wouldn't consider us friends."

"Yeah I guess…" Selena said whipping her tears. "Well let's find what is doing this!"

They started to run to the main city.

"It would probably be easier to split up." Dante suggested

"Yeah that's a good idea." Selena said. "I have walkie-talkies." Selena handed everyone a walkie-talkie. "If you find what is doing this, just push the button the button in the middle, a map will appear on everyone's screen to show where you are. Then wait until someone comes so they can help you fight. Do not, I repeat do not fight alone. The monsters here are very powerful and can destroy stuff very easily. Only fight if it starts to attack you. Got it? And also, if you need to talk to someone push the button on the side to talk."

Everyone said okay and went into different directions.

TBC

* * *

Well that's all for now. Hope you liked it. Please review. And sorry about all the spelling and grammar mistakes, I don't prove read anymore. 


	13. To Fight or Not to Fight

I just updated this fanfic, but I was bored so I decided to write the next chapter. Well here ya go.

Chapter 13: To Fight or Not to Fight

* * *

Selena ran into the main city of the Enchanted Forest. She ran through the streets looking for her house. "MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?" She yelled 

Selena saw her parents lying in the middle of the street. "MOM! DAD!"

Selena ran up to her parents and fell on her knees next to them and started to cry. "MOM, DAD! WAKE UP! PLEASE! WAKE UP!"

Selena mom opened her eyes and moaned. "Selena?" She said in a weak voice.

"MOM WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DID THIS?" Selena said fighting back tears.

"Selena dear, what are you doing here?"

"Mom I came to save you, to save the Enchanted Forest."

"Selena dear, you can't do all that. This monster is too strong."

"Mom you don't understand, I came back with the keyblade master."

"You found the keyblade master?"

"Yes mom, I found him, and made some more friends too. They all came to help! Mom, we can do it!"

"No, Selena! I can't let you fight that monster! Do you see what he did your father and I? I can't let that happen to you!"

"Is Dad going be alright?"

"I'm not sure…"

Selena went over to her father.

"Dad wake up! Please wake up!" Selena couldn't hold her tears back anymore. Selena tears dropped on her dad's forehead.

"Selena is that… you?"

"Yes Dad, it's me!"

Selena's mom stood up weakly and walked to her husband and daughter.

"Dad, please tell mom to let me go fight!"

"You want to fight that beast, the beast that practically destroyed this whole world?"

"Dad I won't be fighting alone! I have friends that are going to help me! Please let me! I can't that thing destroy our home!"

"Selena we don't want our home to be destroyed either, but it's just too powerful!" Selena's mom said for her husband

"MOM! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! WE CAN DO THIS!" Selena said with tears still coming out of her eyes

"Selena, Selena can you hear me?" Blair's voice said from the walkie-talkie.

Selena took the walkie-talkie out from her pocket. "Yeah I can hear you. Did you find anything?"

"No not yet. Did you?"

"I didn't find any monsters or anything like that yet."

"Selena are you crying?"

"Maybe…"

"Selena, what's wrong?"

"Well I found my parents, they where lying on the street almost dead."

"Are they ok now?"

"Yeah I think they will be fine now."

"I have a feeling you aren't tell me everything…"

"Well my parents won't let my fight the monster… They said that its too strong and they don't want me to end up dead like what almost happened to them."

"Selena you have to help!"

"Selena who is that?" Her dad asked

"It's Blair, the keyblade master."

"Let me talk to him."

"Ok." Selena handed her dad the walkie-talkie.

"So you the keyblade master that my dear Selena was selected to protect?"

"Yeah that's me."

"And you want to my dear Selena to go fight that evil beast?"

"Well yes, but if you don't want her to then its ok with me."

"BLAIR!" Selena yelled in the background

"If my dear Selena gets hurt in the battle, do you swear to protect her?"

"Of coarse I will! I can't let Selena get killed!"

"You can't be thinking about actually letting her go to battle, are you?" Selena's mom asked

"Who else with you to make sure that Selena won't get hurt?" Selena's father said ignoring his wife

"Well no one is with me right now, but we have three other people traveling with us. They are all looking for the monster right now."

"Ok, Selena I'm letting you go fight the monster."

"NO! SHE IS NOT GOING!" Selena's mom said with tears streaming down her face. "WE ALMOST LOST HER ONCE AND I CAN'T LET THAT ALMOST HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"Mom you have to let me go! Well I'm going if you don't want me to or not because dad said that I can go!"

"Selena, yes, I think you could do it, and yes I think you could come back safe, but there is always that chance that something could go wrong and you could get killed."

"Well mom, I'm taking that risk. I know that I could die and I don't really care, I want to save my home and that is all that matters. I'm going to fight if you like it or not."

"Blair are you still there?" Selena's dad said to the walkie-talkie

"Yeah I'm here."

"Would you mind gathering up your friends and bring them here?"

"May I ask why?"

"We need to have a discussion on how to beat the monster."

"Dad, just hit the middle button."

"Ok." Selena's dad hit the button and maps showed up on Blair's, Hayden's, Dante's, and Ryu's walkie-talkies.

In about twenty minutes everyone was where Selena was.

"So did you find the monster?" Dante asked

"No not exactly. My parents want to have a meeting."

"A meeting? A meeting about what?" Hayden asked

"Well," Selena's dad started "We know some stuff about the monster that will help defeat him."

"Yes we do." Selena's mom said. "The first thing that you should know is that it is a shape shifter, it can turn into anything."

"It mostly likes to be a human form though and it has many weapons." Selena's mom continued

"You should try to be as defensive as possible, but he gets tired quickly, so when he gets tired you have some time to attach him physically. Even though he gets tired quickly, he recharges his energy quick also." Selena's dad said

"Well that's all the advice we have to you right now."

"Now the only other thing you can do right is go win!"

"Ok so how are we going to find this thing?" Ryu asked

"Well, no one really knows where it is now. It only attacks at noon and midnight, then when it its 1:00 AM and 1:00 PM it goes back into hiding." Selena's dad answered

"So we only have one hour to beat this thing?" Blair asked

"Yeah one hour. And if you don't beat it then, it has twelve hours to heal and recharge itself for the next time it attacks." Said Selena's mom

"We have eight hours until midnight." Dante said

"You guys should get some rest. You need to rest up for the battle, it most certainly won't be easy."

They walked to Selena's house, which some how was still standing, and went to sleep.

TBC

* * *

I really like this chapter. I hope you like it as much as I do. Please review! Oh yeah, I forgot to do credits for my last chapter. Here they are: 

Ryu- Black Ryu Lord. I hope I didn't make him look bad. Tell me if you want me to change anything about him.

Selena's parents- I made them up. I thought they would be a nice touch to the story


	14. The Final Battle of the Enchanted Forest

Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I was really busy and lazy too… Well here's the chapter.

Chapter 14: The Final Battle of the Enchanted Forest

* * *

Selena's mom woke everyone up at 11:00 PM. 

"Time to fight already…?" Blair said yawing and half asleep

"Does anyone know where Selena is?" Selena's mom asked

"She's not in her bed?" Hayden asked, "She was there when I woke up a couple of hours ago…"

"I hope she's alright…" Dante said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!"

"What was that?" Ryu asked

"That sounded like Selena!" Selena's mother said with a worried look on her face.

"Come on! We have to go save Selena!" Blair said grabbing his keyblades.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and ran of the door toward the sound of the scream.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" The girl said again.

"We have to hurry!" Ryu said

"Well what could it be? It's not midnight yet." Hayden asked

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

"We're almost there! I think I can see something!" Blair said running faster

Selena's mom came riding up to Blair in her car. "You guys could have just asked me for a ride…"

They all stopped at the sight of a fifty foot shadow looking monster. (When I say shadow, I don't me the shadow heartless, I mean like someone's shadow)

"SELENA!" Selena's mother yelled with tears filling her eyes.

"MOTHER? IS THAT YOU? BLAIR, HAYDEN, DANTE, RYU? SOMEONE GET ME AWAY FROM THIS THING!" Selena yelled with pain in her voice.

"Don't worry Selena! We are going to get you down!" Dante yelled up to her.

Selena start to glow a reddish color.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's he doing to her?" He mother said franticly

"He's… sucking… the life… out… of… me…" Selena fainted and fell to the ground

"SELENA NO!" Selena's mom ran up to her, lifted her up, and hugged her. "This is why I didn't want you to fight…"

Selena's mom laid Selena back down on the ground and started chanting this weird spell. She put her hands over Selena's heart and they both started glowing.

"What's happening now?" Blair asked

"That is the least of our worried right now! WATCH OUT!" Hayden yelled

The shadows eyes glowed and shot red beams at Blair. Blair moved out of the way just in time and threw his two keyblades at the shadows eyes. The keyblades didn't even make it up to shadow and bounced off.

"What that… It's like he has a shield." Ryu said

The monster shot more beams and hit Dante. Dante went flying back and smashed through a couple of trees. Blair went running over to Dante.

"Dante are you alright?"

Dante was knocked and unconscious and wasn't breathing too well.

"Guys Dante is hurt really badly! Someone needs to get him some help!"

Selena finally sat up. "What… Happened…?" She said faintly.

"Selena! You can heal right?"

"I can try, but since I'm not at full strength… WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER?"

"We need to get out of here before anymore of us gets hurt!" Hayden said starting to run away from the monster.

Blair helped Selena carry her mom and Ryu picked up Dante and they followed Hayden.

When they finally thought they were at a save distance they stopped.

"So what happened to my mom?"

"Well when you got the life sucked out of you, your mom put her hands on your heart and started to say some weird words and stuff." Blair started

"No… She didn't…"

"And then you both started glowing and she collapsed and you woke up."

"No… She couldn't have…"

"What did she do?" Hayden asked

Selena felt for a pulse on her mom and tears started streaming down her face.

"She… gave her… life to… save… mine…" Selena said between sobs.

Selena started to glow and silver color and turned into an angel.

"I WILL KILL THAT THING!"

"Can you heal Dante first? I think we might need him." Blair said

Selena shot and silver beam from her hand and hit Dante.

Dante opened his eyes and sat up weakly. "Huh… What happened…?"

"We will explain later. Right now we have to kill the beast!" Ryu said and they started to run back toward the monster.

Selena took out her crystal sword and flew up to face of the monster. They looked at each other, eye to eye and Selena made the first move.

Selena shot and beam of silver light out of her sword and heard a shattering noise. The shield that was protecting the beast was broken.

"Give it all you got guys!" Selena said as Selena flew down to the ground and landed. "But make sure you hit him in the face! That's his weak spot!"

Dante was first. "It's payback time!" Dante jumped up to the face of the monster and started fury stabbing him with his spear. "Take that! And that! And this!" When Dante finally fell back down to the ground it looked the monsters face was Swiss cheese.

Now it was Hayden's turn. Hayden's eyes started to glow yellow and the sky turned a yellow color. The meteors started to fall from the sky and hit the monster in the face. (If you remember all the back from the fight between Blair and Hayden, she used that on Blair.)

Ryu was next. Ryu made his sword light on fire and shot fire all over the monster. Then the fire turned blue and the monster caught on fire.

Now its Blair's turn. Blair made his keyblades float and they started to spin really fast. He then made his keyblades launch at the monster and cut off his arms and legs and then when right through his head.

Finally it was Selena's turn. She was charging up her attack while everyone else was attacking. At the tip of her sword was a giant ball of silver light. "It's time to finish this!" Selena shot the ball of light and as it came closer to the monster it grow and by the time it hit him it was the same size of it. When the ball collided with the monster it made a big 'BANG!' and send everyone flying back about twenty feet.

When the dust finally cleared away there was nothing left of the monster. When the monster got destroyed, the stuff that he sucked out of Selena went back into her.

"Great! Now I can give my mom back what she gave to me!" Selena did exactly what her mom did and her mom got revived.

"Mom we killed it! We saved out home!"

"No you didn't… That was not the monster that is destroying out world. That was only his baby brother. The real one is much, much stronger…"

"You mean we did all that for nothing…?"

"No it was not for nothing. If you didn't kill it then you wouldn't be able to even hurt the real on. The one that you killed was like his shield, with it, it is invincible, without it, he isn't."

"But why did he kidnap me?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but this is why I think. Selena, you are more special then you think, you are the key to this world. I don't know if you knew this, but every world has two keys, the keyblade and something else, and you happen to be the key to the Enchanted Forest. So if they have you, they will be able to open the world and take over."

Everyone's mouth dropped wide open.

"I'm… a key…?"

"Yes you are and you are also the key to save this world."

"If I'm the key to saving the world, they why didn't you want me to try and beat the monster?"

"Because at the time I didn't know. I figured it out when you got kidnapped. I always knew that you were special and different, but I never knew until now."

"So if Selena's the key to saving the world then its pointless for us to help, isn't it?" Blair asked

"No it's not pointless. Well not for you, Blair, at least because you are holding the other key in your hand. It's not pointless for anyone because Selena can't do it alone. She needs friends to help her, friendship is the most powerful weapon. Well you guys better prepare because the real fight is about to start." Selena's mom said as she pointed to a clock tower.

The clock tower hands pointed to twelve o'clock and the entire world started to shake.

TBC!

* * *

Well that's it for now! Hope you liked it. 


End file.
